Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Whistling Bushwhacker | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale. | StoryTitle3 = Riot in Jericho! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = While riding across the Marcos Trail, Kid Colt spots a gold coin laying on the hard pan and picks it up. As he continues to along the way, he finds more coins and realizes that someone must be dropping them, and decides to return them to their owner. He follows their trail and tries to stop them men to give the gold back. In a panic they turn and shoot at the Kid, but Colt easily disarms them. They then admit that they robbed the bank in Jericho. Having decided that it is more trouble than it is worth, the outlaws decide to turn it over to Kid Colt, and ride off before Kid Colt can stop them. Kid Colt realizes that the would-be robbers had stolen the entire net worth of Jericho, and decides to return the money to the bank. This, of course, proves to be a challenge due to Kid Colt's outlaw status, and as soon as he rides into town the locals assume that he has come to rob the town. He finds opposition as he rides to the bank, but thanks to his fast thinking and Steel's grace he manages to get past all his opposition. Then in front of the shock onlookers, he returns the stolen money to the bank and then rides off as quickly as came. The local law decides to let Kid Colt go free for his efforts. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bank robbers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Curse of Boot Hill | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Don Rico | Inker4_1 = Don Rico | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Sheriff of Six-Mile Creek! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Along the Sangre de Cristo trail, Kid Colt sees a wagon train of people fleeing the town of Six-Mile Creek, one of the few towns where he is not considered an outlaw, and is friends with Sheriff Matt Stevens. He learns from those leaving the town that apparently Matt Stevens has changed his ways, and allowed the outlaw Sierra Kane and his gang to take over the town, forcing everyone out. Kid Colt decides to go into Six-Mile Creek to determine what has come over his friend. When he rides into town, two of Sierra Kane's minions spot him and decide to take his guns and his horse. Kid Colt easily beats the men senseless, and learns that their leader is in the local saloon. The Kid confronts Kane there and it leads to a fight, ending with Kid Colt gunning down some of Kane's men before Sheriff Matt Stevens arrives, getting the drop on Kid Colt and taking him prisoner. Kid Colt is shocked to see the truth, that his friend is working with an outlaw like Sierra Kane. Colt is taken prisoner, with the outlaws planning to hang him in the morning. Kid Colt finds himself disarmed and locked away in the town jail. Finding a crack in the wall to the next cell, Kid Colt see that someone on the other side is trying to get his attention by pushing a piece of straw through. Using one of his spurs like a primitive shovel, Kid Colt digs through the dirt floor of his cell into the next cell and is shocked to find Matt Stevens inside. As it turns out, Stevens was imprisoned by an impostor working for Sierra Kane. He explains that the only people in town who know are the Halliday family, and that they have been sending their youngest son Cal to bring him extra rations. As it turns out, he had ordered Cal to bring him some six-shooters this evening after learning that the Kid had been arrested. When Cal delivers the guns, Kid Colt refills the hole he dug into Matt's cell and hides out in there with the guns. The next morning when the impostor notices that Kid Colt is gone, they go to question the real sheriff to see what he knows. Instead of answers they get hot lead, as both Stevens and Kid Colt open upon on their captors. Kid Colt and Stevens then get the drop on the rest of the gang, and gun them down. In the aftermath, Matt thanks Kid Colt for his help and tells him that, so long as he is sheriff, no wanted posters for the arrest of Kid Colt will ever hang in his town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}